


Blind

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Blind Character, Blind Riku, Deaf Character, Kairi is an interpreter, M/M, Mute Sora, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: In a odd and distant universe, Sora is a mute child and Riku is blind. They're soul mates, and one day, they begin to gain parts of their life they never experienced before.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).



> It kinda feels angsty towards the end... Sorry?

A young brunette ran up to a slightly older boy. His face filled with energy and happiness. Tugging on the boy's shirt to get his attention.

"Yes Sora?" the boy responds, making sure to move back and look at his friend. Sora's tinny little hands fidget quickly as he tried to talk to Riku with all the energy he owned. Riku only chuckled and placed his hands-on top of Sora's in order to slow the boy's signs. "Sora, remember, I'm blind." He chuckled once more as he felt Sora push a closed fist against his chest and rub it in a gentle circle on his upper chest.

"Don't be sorry. One day, when we are older, I'll gain my sight and you'll gain you're voice when we meet our soul mates." Riku said with a soft chuckle. Sora smiled, and guided Riku's hands over his face so he could see it too. Riku wished he could see this boy with all his might but knew that if he was to see he would have to wait till he's 20 to start questing for his soul bound lover. Although, he had a hunch he might already know who his is, he could hear his best friend hum contently.

This soft hum was all that the young man could remember now. He was moved to Radiant garden two days later. He didn't even get to warn the mute boy. Now he stat at the desk of a Starbucks, not being able to see. He was a good-looking young adult and used brail to read. He almost always made the order correct but could never tell if he had written the customers name right. His long silken silver and violet hair was tied up in a loose ponytail resting on his right shoulder. While he looked down with his Sea foam colored and blurred eyes. He could notice light and often had impeccable hearing. So he wasn't useless.

A young adult male walked up to the register. Noticing the male at the cash register was looking down, he tapped the marble softly. Trying to politely get his attention. Riku looked up, his once nonexistent vision slowly appearing. Vague shapes where being slowly made out, but it was very faint. The barista almost jumped the gun but disregarded it. With a simple customer service voice, he smiled and responded.

"Hey, welcome to Starbucks! May I take your order?" The tone was chipper, and it his ability to see vague shapes and faint colors didn't improve. There was an uncomfortable long silence before he hears the tapping again. He sighs. "Sorry, are you mute or deaf?" He says, tapping his index figure under his ear and then tapping his chin, sighing deaf while speaking. "Because I'm blind, so if you don't mind," he says while signing it just in case. "Please use my hands to sign so I can get your order done." He says, finishing the last sign a moment later.

Outstretching his hands he let's the person before his take his. Riku's vision flickers and suddenly is slightly better. He can make the faint outline of the person before him. The order was overly simple. He signed it to himself out of pure shock. Just hot chocolate. With extra whipped cream. Someone had a sweet tooth, and that person was before him. Their hair was a messy blob, but Riku's vision instantly worsened once he pulled away from the sweet male. He tacked the order away on the register.

"What Size?" He asked, while outstretching his hands once more. He felt the other male's hands and his vision of faint colors and shapes began to become better once more, but not by much. He felt the smaller male size his hands up to about the size of a venti cup, nodding he grabbed it. He then asked the for the male's name. He outstretched a hand once more, but this time the male gripped his hand carefully and placed it over his left. Slowly, the brunette signed out his name. Letting Riku graze his fingers over the whole hand and slowly recognizing the shapes.

"S-O-R-A," He mutters before pausing. The fist bobbed up and down. Indicating a yes. "Sora?" He breathed softly; the name was familiar. It reminded him of an old mute friend he owned. The hand nodded once more. The male then took Riku's hand and guided it up to his face, and smiled, letting Riku "see" his smile.

Riku was almost taken aback when Sora did this. This was something his best friend he had on the islands used to do. The seafoam eyed male quickly jotted the name down with excellent penmanship for someone who couldn't see a single letter he wrote. He asked the customer to pay and quickly went on to making his drink. While he made quick work of the drink, he wrote on the cup a different thing then on the customer's name. It was a simple note.

"Mind staying around and chatting a bit when I'm on break?" The note read in neat and perfect cursive. He knew it most likely wouldn't work. But it was worth a shot. His coworker, Kairi giggled at this display. Her red hair up in a cute little ponytail. She worked with the next customer and watched in an amusement the exchange. She tapped Riku's shoulder and whispered softly.

"He's standing at the pickup counter. Don't blow it." She chuckles, and the male rolled his eyes. The sliver haired barista set the cup down and softly speaks "Sora?" His vision, that was back to nonexistent when he was working on the drink had slowly came back when he was near Sora. Yes, he was certain that this must be his Soul mate. Flukes rarely happened. He had mistaken a girl for his soul mate once, but then again it happens. 

He placed it on the counter, and he left his hand on the counter. The brunette beauty softly picked up his wrist and made Riku tap his chip before leading it out. Making Riku "hear" thank you. Before placing his hand over his smile once more. The brunette let go of the hand and sat at the table in the farthest corner of the room. He seemed content with his cup of what could easily be pure sugar.

Some time passed and time was called and Kairi offered to take over Riku's place till the next two baristas could take their place. Riku walked around back, unsure that Sora had stayed he just did his thing and got out of work attire. Pulling out a card, he went to the line and slowly but cautiously went up and ordered a drink from his co-worker. She understood what he wanted, and had it done within a quick minute. As he made his way to the pickup counter, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and bowed his head.

He felt someone grab his hands and move them into signs. Speaking through his movements.

"I don't mind." It concludes. Before it began up again, "Wait for my interpreter please though. It would be faster." Riku gasped. The younger male giggled, almost sounding like a girl.

"Riku, you do want you're toasted Mocha right?" The redhead asked in a half teasing tone. The store was mostly vacant. It always was, even on a busy day. But they never lacked funding. The brunette noticed this and slowly guided Riku to a chair and lightly pushes him down. Effectively telling him to sit with a simple gesture that he could express without needing to sign it through the silver haired male's hands. He knew the barista was worth his time. Even in a weird way. 

Sora made his way to the only other Barista and started to sign quickly. She kept up easily and smiled. She signed back and after another minute of her giggling softly she went back to her job. Sora nimbly made his way to the table Riku was waiting at. Riku had pulled out a book in braille and softly traced his fingers on the pages, waiting quietly. He felt someone tap the table and looked up. His soft silver hair falling in front of his eyes. His Vision still wasn't the best, but he did notice the change of vision improvement.

The brunette sat down silently and took one of the other's hands. He gilded the hand to the cup he was holding. It took a second, but the blind male realized what it was as the sent became familiar and closed his book with one hand before shakily reaching for the other side of the cup. Once both hands were on the cup, he glided it back to him, and traced his figures on it to find the lid. The other watched intently, intrigued by how the male before him was looking down but seeing though his touch. The cup was in his hands, but it wasn't off the table. It was clear that he was used to this.

The ginger girl perked up and relaxed as two people came to take her place. She made quick work of her outfit and snaked her way out from behind the counter. She didn't even bother speaking to them. She went straight over to the table with the two sitting quietly. Riku had managed to pop off the lid and was now blowing on it to cool it. The two weren't speaking but she could tell that it was content silence. She cleared her though, making Riku almost jump. Her footsteps being relatively quiet, he hadn't realized she was walking towards them.

"Axel and Xion are here to take this shift." She chirped before sitting down next to Sora. Sora began to sign to her, and she smiled. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm Sora's Voice."

"Wait really?" Riku was shocked. They had been friends for a couple years. He knew she had a job over the summer and often schooled in a different town, but he didn't expect her to be the voice for the boy he just met.

"Yeah, I never mentioned him out of his request. And just for your information, he's mute. Well, that's enough from me. I'll start translating him." She chirped. She pulled up a chair and started to read Sora's constant signs.

She paused and signed to Sora. She looked puzzled but she shrugged. "Hi! I read you're note. And well I was going to ask you something."

Riku nodded, trying to not be put off by Kairi's voice. "What is it?" He said softly. Sora looked to Kairi and began to rapid fire questions. Her eyes grew and she looked scared.

"Uh... Did you live at "Destiny Islands"? Because you remind me of an old friend, I had..." She paused as she tried to keep up with Sora's signing. He was signing as fast as he was thinking. It was a workout for her, but she was just able to keep up with him. "How did you become blind? How did you know sign language? Did me showing you my smile weird you out? Because I can stop if you want. I know your name is Riku, but who are you? Does my name seem familiar to you?"

Riku paused. That was a lot of questions. He sighed and took a sip of his mocha and sighed.

"Uh, let's start with who I am. I'm Riku Hikari. And I am the son of Sephiroth." He paused. "Yes, your name sounds familiar, and I did live on Destiny Islands until I was five. I was moved here for better schooling. Regarding the smile thing, it caught me off guard, but it reminded me of an old friend who did that." He took another sip of his drink. "So I don't really mind. That friend of mine was mute too. He was energetic and nice. It's a shame I couldn't keep my promise to him..."

Kairi looked at Riku with surprise. She knew who he was talking about. She loosely wondered that they were talking about one another but knew that muteness was common on the islands. There pause with Sora's signs. Finally he slowly signed something. Kairi blinked. She looked at Sora and flattened her left hand and placed it in the air before having her right make a corner and tapping the edge of her palm with her right-hand fingers. She mouthed Again out of habit, but she really didn't need to.

Sora signed it again and she paused before she finally spoke. "By any chance, did you go onto the play islands?" She paused again. No way in the world was she wrong about her hunch now. "Do you happen to know where the Secret place is?"

Riku, who wasn't really looking up, snapped his head up and looked over to where Kairi was vocally. The redhead's eyes meet his and she shivered. His Icey sea foam eyes were filled with so much emotion while not owning an ounce all at once. It seemed like he was looking right through her, not at her. They owned more clarity then usual and it was a bit freaky to say the least.

"How did you-" Riku sputtered out. He was in total disbelief. "Only Sora and I knew of that place!" He rebounded quickly. He then stood up. He growled. "Is this some sort of a joke? First you mimic a friend of mine's quirks, and you give my sight back in small increments-" He whips his head towards the surprised brunette that had gasped quiet loudly. "Now you're telling me you knew of my most scared place as a child?" The silver haired adult roared out loud, clearly offended.

"A hurricane hit that Island 10 years ago! Sora's parents told me he was dead!" The blind young man growled as he held onto himself shaking slightly. "So please, don't lie to me. Don't give me false hope." He curled in on himself and began to cry. He suddenly felt all the issues of the past come rushing at him all at once. The spiked brunette quickly moved to his lost friend. He thought for a long moment, trying to recall something to prove to Riku it was really him.

He tapped Riku's shoulder, recreating something he did when he was younger and full of energy with the blind boy. After he got no reaction, Sora decided to get more childish. He gripped the short sleeve of Riku's shirt and tugged on it. And kept tugging till the blind one snapped at him.

"What!" His tone was harsh and rude. Sora grasped his wrist and folded his hand into a fist. Then he softly pressed it against the male's upper chest and rubbed it a circle. Humming softly what would be a sorry if he could speak. He was way too scared to test out if he could or couldn't and wasn't about to right then and there. Instead he hummed what he wanted to say. 

The older male didn't respond for a long while. He then felt his hand being moved from saying sorry into soft hair. It was slightly pointy, but it felt like clouds. As his hand slowly traced down, he was met with the face of the person. He felt this "Sora" show him his face. If he could see, he would see giant ocean filled eyes on the brink of tears, and a giant idiotic smile. But he felt them instead. The long but pouty eyelashes and just grazing above the softly closed eyes. He stared down, as his vision slowly came to him.

After a moment, the brunette stopped and let go of his hand. Riku just let it fall to his side a whipped his poorly managed eyes dry before learning over and grasping Sora's face. He then dragged his hands down to his shoulders and then was met with a surprised gasp as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. No words were spoken.

Kairi smiled, glad they had managed to move pass that weird spot in their relationship. They made amazing boyfriends. Riku slowly gained his sight as Sora started speech training. She couldn't wait till Riku was able to see well enough to pick out their rings. It was almost certain the two soulmates where going to get married. It was so cute to watch them grow closer. She had to admire them. While she was kind of bored being the third wheel, she couldn't give up the cute display before her. The two where knocked out on their sofa. Riku cradling the smaller male. It was just to cute. She had the largest soft spot for this type of cuteness. Getting up, she places her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and marched up to her room to turn in for the night.


End file.
